Pokemon Kaihan
by ShouGaNaiYo
Summary: Pokemon. Revamped, Renewed, Revisited. A whole new, darker feel for a new generation. Gotta catch 'em all. SemiAU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first ever fanfiction...

Ok people, this may be a Pokemon fanfiction but it's not for the kiddies, alright? If you can't handle violence and swearing than I'd look somewhere else. KTHXBYE.

-

Souseki

-

I remember that I was four when the animals disappeared.

We, my mother and sister and I, used to have a dog. My Dad took off when I was still too young to know him and hate him for it, and before my sister was even born, so my mom bought a dog to fill his place as best as an animal could ever hope to. His name was Koro, and he was medium-sized and brown with long, shaggy hair that was always matted, no matter how often we brushed him. He was always so playful…I loved him like a brother.

And then he was gone.

It seemed like, over the course of nine or ten days, all the pets in our town just disappeared. The woods and the fields just beyond the edges of the houses were completely empty. Void of all life. No birds, no mice, not so much as a spider or a cicada. Every so often, someone would come back with reports of strange sightings of creatures deep in the wilderness, but life in a small town like mine is hardly altered by such inconsequential and second-hand anecdotes.

Until I was seventeen.

Then, I realized something that I had seemingly known all along:

…that there was nothing left for me in Masara Town.

-

Pokemon Kaihan

-

The sky was marbled pale white and deep slate grey; a storm was slowly creeping its way towards Masara Town, for now nothing more than a foreboding smear on the north-western horizon, blown down the peninsula towards the sea on a lukewarm and sickly breeze.

The speedometer of Mariko's convertible hovered around a hundred and twelve kilometers an hour as she blew down the high mountain road, headed southeast with me in the passenger seat. The top of the zippy sports car was inexplicably down, spitting in the eye of the forces of Nature. I swore that nature was spitting back, I felt a slight drop on my skin as we flew towards home, but Mariko was like that. She cared nothing for expensive leather seats.

"I can't believe she'd pull that on you on your birthday." She was saying over the dull roar of the wind. "Haruko can be such a bitch."

"It's what little sisters do. And I had to go bail her out because mom would have a heart attack." I said flatly, leaning my head on my hand. "It's not the first time. I'm angry, yeah, but I'm not too worried about it. She'll get out of it. She always does. She's so pretty, she gets whatever she wants."

Mariko said nothing, and there was a bit of an awkward silence. We both knew that Mariko lived by the same rules; it wasn't money but sex that had bought her this car, her clothes, the gigantic rock on her finger. She was everything Haruko, apparently, aspired to be. But I wasn't sorry for saying it.

The edge of the mountain sloped down to our left, deep green pine trees shifted like grass with every gasp of the storm, until they reached the bay. We were headed out to the point of the right arm of the arcing land; the water in the secluded inlet was choppy and steel blue. Across the half-mile or so of water, I could see the other arm of land, thin and slender, covered in trees and poking out like an inquisitive pine-green finger into the ocean, one pale gray cement corner of an abandoned building was the only break in the monotonous dark. Beyond it, the horizon was a blurred line of grey ocean and greyer sky.

"Why do you want to go to the park, of all places, on your birthday?" She asked, breaking the silence. I could tell by her tone that she was offended, but I didn't care. She was the daughter of one of my mother's acquaintances; she was no friend of mine. "There's nothing there, and it's going to rain soon."

"I like the rain." I said, simply, and did not elaborate. The truth of the matter was that I didn't know why I was so compelled to visit the park. I thought that it would calm me down. My life had been all over the place lately, my sister was suddenly on a petty crime kick, my mom was all over me about getting a job for the summer, and I had been feeling restless for no real reason at all. Part of it was the normal teenage itch, I had never left Masara Town in my life and I was ready for something bigger, but part of it was something else. Something I couldn't define.

Finally, Mariko pulled off the highway and onto the narrower road that hatchbacked down the mountain side through the forest, headed down to the edge of the water. We drove on in silence for ten more minutes, the trees blurring past as the occasional raindrop pattered onto my hair. As soon as the asphalt turned to dirt, however, she kicked me out and said I was on my own. That suited me fine: I didn't bother to turn around and watch her rear bumper disappear as she spun the car roughly around and sped back up the road.

The last vestiges of engine noise faded out within seconds and I was left on my lonesome with nothing but the silence of the forest and the soft whisper of the wind through the pine needles. It's amazing; you never really realize how much noise the animals make until they aren't around anymore. My breathing and my footsteps became thunderous in my ears.

As I crunched down the dirt road I caught glimpses of the darkening sky through the breaks in the treetops. I didn't mind, I loved storms. It was nature's way of forcibly blasting out its own weaknesses. It was spring cleaning with a kick.

I just kept walking and walking, letting the thoughts in my head drift out and be carried off by the wind.

The road traced the outline of the bay, and every so often through the trees I caught a glimpse of the slate-colored water throwing itself upon the cold shore, white-capped waves dotting the surface further out. The soft hush of the waves added to the white noise, making it sound as if the whole world were hissing.

It took me maybe ten minutes of steady walking along the path to get to the far arm of the bay. I realized that the path, that had gotten narrower and rockier, must lead out towards the abandoned building. It used to be a small laboratory or something, nothing too spectacular, but it would be something to see. There'd probably be some interesting graffiti, at least.

As I moved to brush aside the strands of hair the wind had whipped into my face, something caught my eye through the trees.

There was a dry creek bed ahead, spanned by a small foot bridge, and as I came to it I hopped down into the ditch. I heard something moving ahead, around the bend, hidden by the banks and the rocks in the silt.

I crept silently forward, slowly, edging my way as quietly as possible, until I peeked out around the bend. Something was wrong: there was a charge in the air, and the small hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end.

There were _animals_ there. Animals like I had never _seen_ before.

There were four of them, small and rodent-like, chirping at each other softly as they milled about in a clear patch of sand. Every so often, an electric crack would ring out as a spark snapped in midair.

…the hell?

And as I watched, more and more of them appeared. They crested the mossy rocks one by one and dropped down into the creek bed, greeting their kin with more chirps. The sparks became more and more frequent, and louder, with each arrival. I could hear the air around me crackling.

This was a bad place to be.

I felt something brush my foot, and turned swiftly around to look.

There was one there, right behind me, identical to the rest with short yellow fur, long ears, and a tail that grew out jagged, as if it had been broken. There were several brown stripes across its back, and it stared up at me with wet, black button eyes.

I stared back.

After a moment's hesitation, the rodent thing launched itself at me. It hit my left shoulder like a light punch to the arm, and I felt little pricks through the fabric of my shirt as it clawed its way onto my shoulder. I winced as a loud spark struck my earring, shocking me. I jerked my arm instinctively, and the yellow bunny-rat-thing lost its grip and tumbled down into the dirt.

I pressed my back against the rock as it rolled to its feet, shaking off the dust and staring at me with a strange new gleam in its eyes. It was then that I noticed the pale scar trailing down the left side of its face.

Shit. It was angry.

I glanced over my shoulder to see what it's little friends were up to. They had all frozen in place and were staring at me with their beady eyes. I didn't have time to count how many there were exactly, more than a dozen at least, before the eyes of me and all the animals present were drawn to the sky.

Above us, a thick black cloud was swirling and, distantly, I heard the deep, throaty rumble of thunder so near it shook the ground.

Somehow, I knew what was going to happen next, but it was too late to escape. All the yellow rodents let forth a piercing, high-pitched cry as the clearing lit with a huge electric explosion.

I felt my body flying through the air as my vision faded into white.

-

**Pikachu you bitch :(**

**If you were confused, I'm using the original Japanese names for the towns. So, Masara town Pallet town.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Reviewer responses at the bottom of the chapter...lalala...

* * *

I don't know how long I was under, but it felt like I came awake only an instant later. Sometime while I was out the yellow rats had dissapeared and it had started to rain. 

Pour, actually. The creek bed, dry when I had passed out, was already starting to fill. Small streams of angry, muddy water were flowing swiftly past me, and I was soaked to the bone.

Coughing wetly, I managed to push myself up to my shaking knees and stagger to my feet. My muscles were tight and sore, and I could feel flashes of pain from my earlobes and my lower abdomen; contact burns from my earrings and the button on my jeans. But I was moving and breathing and had a heartbeat, which was a miracle.

I felt the thick, heavy raindrops slide off my face as I turned my face to the sky. There was no light but the eerie, yellow storm-light and the momentary pall that came with the flashes of lightning.

I had to get home.

It would be simple but not easy, it was a straight shot through the woods back to town, the road snakes all over the place up on the hills, but it would be two miles easy. I wasn't sure if I was in any condition to hike two miles through the woods, but I hardly had a choice: the lightning had fried my cell phone. Not that I would have gotten any reception anyway.

So with that, I began to trudge.

There was a path that I could follow back, I knew exactly where it was, formed by years of pounding feet of animals, and then teenagers on their way to get smashed down by the abandoned building on the point. It was narrow, but distinct, and I was slightly dismayed to find that the downpour had turned the dusty track into a slick torrent of mud, so I had to work twice as hard to keep my footing. Occasionally, I could see small little clawed tracks criss-crossing the path. Those little rats were still out running around.

I lost count of how many times I had slipped by the time the houses of Masara town came into view. One of my neighbors must have seen me stagger out of the woods because the last thing I remember was coming clear of the trees, and then watching the world lurch and spin as the ground flew up to meet me.

-

I woke up in a room that was almost completely silent.

It wasn't my room, I could tell, just by looking at the cieling. I spent several seconds attempting to bring it into proper focus, and breathed a small sigh of relief as soon as everything clicked back into place.

None of the lights were on, but there was a faint grey glow coming from the wide window to the left of my bed. I turned my head slowly, and could see that it was raining beyond the glass. The skyline of an unfamiliar city stretched on until I lost it in the mist. By the machines I saw out of the corner of my eye, I guessed I was in a hospital.

"I see you're awake."

The voice was pleasantly deep and rumbling and masculine, and issued from a shadowy figure seated in a chair in a corner by the foot of my bed, a figure that I somehow hadn't managed to notice.

There was a man sitting there, dressed in an immaculately pressed and expensive-looking black suit and a deep red shirt, his hair was dark and slicked back, every strand in place. His jaw was defined and set, his eyes were dark black and smouldering.

He looked to be about forty, but I didn't care. I'd still do him.

"Yeah," I said softly with a small smirk, my throat hurt. "Where am I?"

"Tokiwa City General Hospital." He replied, watching my face. "Your family brought you in two days ago."

I had been unconcious for two days? Damn. Tokiwa City had the closest hospital, so that much made sense.

"They say you were struck by lightning..." He continued, obviously in an attempt to prompt me into finishing the sentence.

"In a manner of speaking." I said. I wasn't in the mood. "You're the doctor, you tell me."

"I am not a doctor." He said flatly, reaching down and pulling a dark breifcase onto his lap. I watched him with a sense of unease as he snapped it open. Sure he was hot, but he was still a stranger sitting by my bedside.

"But," He continued. "That does not mean that I am not interested in what happened to you. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

"I was struck by lightning, what else is there to say?"

"We found the location where we believe the lightning struck." He said flatly, staring me down. Since when had this turned into an interrogation? "It was the lowest point of land for miles around, covered in trees. How did it hit you?"

There was silence for a minute. He was staring at me, with his piercing gaze, and I was staring out the window and watching him out of the corner of my eye. What should I tell him?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I finally said. What the hell.

"I think that you would be suprised about what I'm willing to believe." He stated, pulling a stack of photos from the case. "Did any of these creatures have anything to do with it?"

And he tossed the glossy photos onto my lap, so they slid out all over the sheets.

There were all sorts of weird looking animals in those photos, weird rodents, strange bi-colored spheres and some nonsensical thing that looked almost like a striped ape with small tusks.

With shaking hands I drew out the photo that had first caught my eye, of the elecric rat that had appeared to me in the woods. There was a time stamp in the bottom corner of the picture, but I ignored it.

"This one," I said softly, holding it up. "But it wasn't just one. There were at least a dozen."

"I see." He said with a thoughtful frown. Then, he stood up and stepped over to gather up the pictures. I helped him as best I could, my heart beating a little faster. The photos in hand, he turned to face the window. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Natsuno." I don't know why, but I trusted this man. "Natsuno Ito."

"Well, Natsuno." He said my name like he was trying it out. "I suppose you're wondering just what exactly is going on,"

I didn't reply, but he continued anyway.

"You are obviously aware that animals have finally returned to this world. But I assure you that they are entirely unlike anything you might remember."

The last glimpse I ever had of Koro flashed through my mind.

"They have power, Natsuno. Power that you, more than anyone, can probably imagine."

That was true.

"But, humans being humans, there are those who would exploit these powers for selfish gain and amusement." He half-turned to face me, his eyes glittering in the half-light. "Utilizing the resources available to me, I have created an organization dedicated to punishing the individuals who feel that they have the right to abuse those creatures. We are always looking for new recruits,"

He paused, looking me over. I can't have looked like much, and it bothered me at the time, but there was precious little that I could do about it.

"You have amazing potential, Miss Ito." He finally concluded. "I would like for you to join us."

"Why not," I answered, laughingly. I had nothing else to do with my life. At least this sounded like it would be exciting, and it would probably get me out of Masara Town. "Though you neglected to introduce yourself."

I held out my right hand.

He smirked, and gripped my hand in his own. His palm was smooth and warm and dry.

"My name is Sakaki Giovanni." He answered. "Welcome to Team Rocket."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN!!**

**By the way... Tokiwa City is the same thing as Viridian City.**

**Kelley28:** Thanks! I will.

**Bleached Roses: **Not exactly, though I suppose that an angry mob of pikachu would be something to see...ha...

**Rosz-chan:** I hope you'll stick with me, this is going to have a completely different feel than the origional Pokemon. And the narrator's name is Natsuno, and she's a girl. It's not made very clear in the beginning, but it will be aparrent later on. And I will continue with the town names, some things will be the american names, and some the japanese. (Like keeping Team Rocket instead of Rokketo-dan, for instance)

**Thank you reviewers!!!**


End file.
